


一个白灰脑洞

by anranazhaijun



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 中文, 死亡天使x蝙蝠侠, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anranazhaijun/pseuds/anranazhaijun
Summary: 老超少蝙，后期会出现其他角色x蝙的暗示，捏他ABO世界观





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老超少蝙，后期会出现其他角色x蝙的暗示，捏他ABO世界观

0.0  
在布鲁斯眼里，Alpha是危险的存在。在他尚且年幼时，ABO三个性种共同生活在一个社会，由Alpha主导的犯罪事件时有发生，因为他们是好斗，不安分，失控的代名词。当领主出现后这一切都改变了，ABO三个性种被分别开生活，再也不会有被失控的Alpha夺走家庭的孩子，当某个片区——通常是Alpha的——出现暴乱时，片区的领主会迅速解决暴乱分子，交由白领主切除他们的脑叶，一劳永逸。  
Bruce失去了他的父母，他曾发誓要改变这个社会，不仅是为了他的父母，也是为了和他一样的Omega。他远离故乡在世界各地进行修炼，最后成为了蝙蝠侠。在他打击犯罪了几年后，白领主出现了，这个来自远在人类想象不到的外星球的氪星人，用霹雳手段建立起了自己的政权，并且在全世界范围内招募组建他的领主军团。

布鲁斯只是一个藏在蝙蝠装里的普通人，一个Omega。

当他听说领主欢迎任何性种加入来维护自己性种的尊严和秩序时他动心了，他看不出白领主做的有什么问题，他是在保护人们，不分性种，即使白领主自己就是一个Alpha，一个代名词。布鲁斯用尽全力通过了白领主的测试，成为了领主里唯一的普通人类，Omega片区的领主。他看到作为他同事的每一位领主，感觉这个世界真的会像白领主承诺的那样越来越好。

即使他从来没有真的见到白领主，他们之间只有无线电的一线通讯，投影的成堆数据。

布鲁斯也换上了作为领主的灰色制服，如今这只是一套简单的象征身份的制服，没有那么多的防护与机关，只比他最早期开始做斗篷英雄的蝙蝠装复杂了一点。哥谭现在是一个祥和的城市，没有罪犯，没有杀人案，宵禁让夜巡变得索然无味。他甚至开始怀念起那些罪犯和蝙蝠间没完没了的游戏了，不，他在想什么？他想要让这座城市重新被黑暗侵袭吗？或许他只是因为连自己最爱的派对也被禁止了，无处安放性感观才会越来越空虚。是啊，他是个omega，早有一天要成家？过去他对此不屑一顾，因为他以为自己会一辈子打击犯罪，永远不可能有安宁的时光去构思关于伴侣和后代的事，他相信迪克会很乐意继承韦恩庄园，虽然他们还没当面探讨过这个。  
迪克自从分化成Beta后去了布鲁德海文很久没有回过家了。  
这样严苛的分区制度只用于隔绝单身独立的AO，已经结合的伴侣和Beta共同生活在一个片区。试想一个圈满Omega的区域，就好比蜜糖罐；但一群Alpha？那就是兽笼，而白领主把兽笼的锁链紧紧攥在手心，怎么能不令人安心呢？每一个Omega都倾心于这个世界上最强大的Alpha——卡尔艾尔，一个由Beta夫妇养大的外星Alpha。他父母在一场灾难性的龙卷风之后不但没有得到应有的补偿，甚至被债务压得喘不过气，眼看就要卖掉农场——在Alpha眼里这是理所应当的，尽可能将工蚁归属到他们应有的位置方便管理。这就是布鲁斯之前为什么要隐藏身份，不是变成比较容易伪装的Beta，而是对自己财产拥有绝对权力的Alpha。至于一个有钱的婊子，则会无时无刻不被人想尽办法连肠子都掏空。所以可知他有多感谢白领主所做出的一切。

0.1  
他本以为那位神子会直接降临到他的阳台，于是他便在阳台上等待，不想那道白色的身影却落在了庄园的门外，布鲁斯有些惊愕。阿尔弗雷德在他的示意下到庄园外围去迎接白领主。他在阳台上远望着，那个男人仍然穿着领主的制服，白色的披风拖曳在身后，跟随着阿福走进庄园。失策，他本想显得足够亲切，仅仅是表达布鲁斯韦恩的感恩，而不是做为像工作同事一样的会面才选了身上这套白色的礼服，现在已经来不及换了。白领主已经看到他，眼神中带着一点笑意，他太紧张到甚至不知道要怎么回应，强制自己僵硬的向白领主点头示意，然后几乎是夺路而逃躲到了屋子里。  
布鲁斯在白领主面前就像一个见到了偶像的孩子，他太拘谨的礼节让这位年长的Alpha露出了微笑，拍了拍他的肩膀让他放轻松。不再是一堆数据，现在这个男人真正的出现在他的眼前，布鲁斯情不自禁用目光描绘着卡尔的轮廓，他能感受到温暖，醇厚的力量蕴藉在这个Alpha的身上，像蒸腾的红酒液一样令人迷醉，像他最直接的能量来源太阳那样让人感到亲切。  
他甚至要求布鲁斯不要对他要敬称，这让布鲁斯的心底像是被小猫蹭了一下又热又痒。整顿晚餐布鲁斯几乎都没停过嘴，这个场面让阿福都有些发愣，自从托马斯老爷和玛莎夫人去世后布鲁斯少爷甚至对他都没有这么健谈过。而超人领主自始至终都在微笑着回答布鲁斯的问题，毫无厌烦。他有些兴奋过度了，布鲁斯觉得自己现在一定就像街头醉鬼一样丑陋难堪，他能感受到血液在全身疯狂奔涌膨胀，他的喉咙发紧耳朵发烫，脸色跟蒸笼螃蟹别无二致。他本来想向卡尔敬酒，跨过这长得过分的英式长桌，却不想在途中突然软了脚，回过神来已经被卡尔拉住，他的一只手撑住那个红色的标志，头靠在那柔软的外星织物上，在稍微抬起一点头鼻尖就能点上卡尔天神雕刻一样的下巴。布鲁斯回过神才发现扶住卡尔肩膀的手上酒杯已经尽数倾倒，红色酒液全数洒在了卡尔的身上。  
“天呐…！我很抱歉！领主大…！”卡尔用手指拂去溅到布鲁斯前发的酒液，这样亲密的举动让布鲁斯顿时失去了语言，愈发感到呼吸困难，甚至不太能听清领主说了什么  
“…”  
“…布…鲁…”  
“……布鲁斯”  
“你似乎不太舒服，不如我们出去走走？”他张了张嘴，已经什么都回答不出来了，任由领主就着这样的姿势把他抱出了餐厅，直到夜间的冷风拂过他的面庞才像如梦初醒一般恢复了神志。  
他这是怎么了？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常抱歉(._.)因为我的失误错把章节3和4当做2和3发了，对阅读上带来影响我感到非常抱歉。

0.2  
“布鲁斯，你感觉好点了吗？”超人把布鲁斯抱到了复古的长椅式秋千上后一齐坐下。超人能看到老管家的戒备，可他也知道老管家不傻。老管家只是Beta，他或许闻不到空气中粘着纠缠在一起的Alpha和Omega的信息素，但他看得出Alpha眼里的占有和警告，所以尽管担心但最终只是鞠了一躬便隐去了身影。

布鲁斯无意识地在用手磨蹭着卡尔披散盖在他肩膀上的一部分披风，上面深红色的酒渍已经消失不见了，但卡尔温纯令人迷醉的气息还揪着他的鼻尖不放。  
Alpha都是这样的吗？布鲁斯回忆着自己见过的Alpha，他们吼叫，他们用浓烈的信息素逼迫他，攻击他，像贝恩，他不但折断他的脊背，甚至精神层面用令人作呕的刺鼻的毒液味的信息素要作为Alpha的蝙蝠侠屈服。不好的回忆，这让他厌恶的咂了下嘴，想想别的，想想这个性种除了卡尔——一定还有别的好的一面——路易斯，那个勇敢却太无所畏惧的女性Alpha记者，强硬，咄咄逼人的玫瑰味的信息素。足够引人注意，可那玫瑰的尖刺伴随着记者小姐的犀利话语戳人时也是毫不含糊，总体来说还算有趣，可那仍旧是哥谭公子哥·Alpha·布鲁斯的体验。  
还有什么，一个大个子，某个乡下来的在充满浓烈花香的路易斯身边连陪衬都够不着边的无性种者。英俊但不够让人印象深刻，缺乏气味而太容易被忽略，布鲁斯甚至不记得他叫什么名字。而自己通常怎么称呼他来着？比起太浓烈的香气他总是喜欢选择没有气味的童子军先生做他的采访记者，对。  
“…童子军。”

他太着急了，卡尔想。  
他太着急见到布鲁斯了，以至于刚从某个区的暴乱中脱身，来不及更换一套得体的衣服就用超高速赶往韦恩庄园，幸好制服上并未沾染污渍。领主的社会容不得血腥，连脑叶的切除都是祥和而平静的，没有人尖叫，没有人反抗，没有人死亡。  
他给予布鲁斯该有的尊重，不是作为他的领主，而是像一个普通朋友那样，双脚着地，在管家的引导下进入庄园。很久没有这样踏实落下来过了，他回味着脚下这熟悉又陌生的感觉，氪星材质和他从前生硬的皮鞋完全不同，他就好像是赤裸着双脚在走一样。  
他看到灰领主了，没有穿制服，修身的白色礼服在月光下泛出和象牙相似的光泽，布鲁斯就那样愣愣地站在阳台上，丝毫不见平时通讯里的狡黠灵活，就像是被吸走了神一样入迷得盯着他看。这个认知让卡尔胸腔发热，近乎是要情不自禁的笑了，要是从前的他——那个斯莫维尔来的小镇男孩说不定早就笑出了声，甚至有时会发出像烈马嘶鸣一样令人尴尬的声响。他还记得因为这种笑声被路易斯嘲笑了多少次，可现在不再了，过去太多年他已经是一个足够稳重的，成熟的Alpha。他故意也盯着布鲁斯看，他看到他回过神尴尬的掉头逃走，这最终还是让卡尔玩味的勾起嘴角。  
而现在从布鲁斯嘴里飘出的那个词几乎是让他的魂魄要出离肉体了，他不应该认得出来的。他身上已经再没有任何克拉克肯特会有的特征，况且克拉克是无法被辨认的无性种者，而他，超人领主，是这个地球最强大的Alpha，这一切都要感谢布鲁斯韦恩，他的灵魂伴侣，他的Omega。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常抱歉(._.)因为我的失误错把章节3和4当做2和3发了，对阅读上带来影响我感到非常抱歉。

0.3  
那时的布鲁斯也是这样一身象牙白的礼服，正真的花花公子，像一尾鱼穿梭过香槟和Omega的臂膀腰间。  
“...嗝...这打扮真是糟透了..你是童子军吗？童子军先...嗝！”布鲁斯从来不记得他的名字，总是用这种代号，就好像克拉克肯特是他的猎艳对象。  
“韦恩先生，你醉了。”克拉克不得不挺直身子仰起头好让这个醉鬼为所欲为，不能生气，尽管这是个讨人厌的Alpha，还是个阔佬。他察觉到韦恩今天格外的...粘人..?他知道这个词用在一个近两米的Alpha男性身上是如此的的怪异，可布鲁斯就像这样趴在高大松软的沙发的靠背上，和克拉克今天中午才从洗衣机里拯救出来的皱巴巴的领带过意不去。他的两只长臂圈住了克拉克的脖颈，头歪朝一只手臂上靠着，嘴里嘟囔着一些听不清的东西，湿热的气息喷吐在克拉克的脸上。克拉克从这个角度能看到布鲁斯的侧颈，有什么深色的污渍沾染在了下巴的阴影中，没等他看清，布鲁斯韦恩放大了的英俊面庞就占领了他的整个视线。  
韦恩火热的唇瓣包裹住了克拉克的，似乎是不满意他抿着嘴傻愣着，又伸出舌头舔了下克拉克冰凉的嘴唇，想要撬开它一样轻轻顶弄，克拉克在那双像盛着星光的波澜海面的瞳眸诱惑下鬼使神差得吻了回去。春夜的凉风让所有宾客都聚在温暖热闹的大厅里，跳着火热的信息素交融的舞步或是饮酒取乐，没有人会注意到从靠窗的沙发后传来的低吟，即使有Beta的侍从偶尔路过，看到露出的交缠的一黑一白两双裤腿，也识趣的替他们拉上帘幕。  
克拉克的手腕上被绑上了他那条皱巴巴的领带，可他的心思不在上面，他一心一意全在面前这个吸着他阴茎的男人身上。布鲁斯韦恩跪坐在他的腿间把那根阴茎舔得啧啧作响，他用舌尖刮过马眼下方的沟壑，嘴唇描摹着柱身上血管的轮廓，一只手掂量揉摸着那极具分量的囊袋，另一只手揉搓自己的那根，完全不像对待克拉克的那样温柔，就好像对待操纵杆那样快速凶狠。  
这对于几乎没有什么性生活的克拉克来说几乎是绝顶的刺激了，可他还是不满足，因为布鲁斯只是着迷的吸着他的老二而没有抬头看过他一眼。他用上不常使用的超级力量挣断那条脆弱的领带，抓住了布鲁斯的头发把他按向自己的胯部，阴茎直接捅进喉咙让这个Alpha移开了托着囊袋的手来按住克拉克的大腿。他呛得喉咙发紧眼睛里溢出泪花，带着愤怒和不解看着克拉克，而这只能让克拉克愈发地兴奋和大胆。看着布鲁斯的嘴唇被刚才的接吻还有阴毛磨蹭的发红发亮，他发现男人没有移开握住自己阴茎的手，于是便移动一只脚用鞋尖掂了掂Alpha被未褪完的裤子包裹着的藏在股间阴影下的囊袋。这让布鲁斯一下子软了脚往克拉克的身上倒，阴茎被更加紧的禁锢让克拉克舒爽得叹了一口气于是射了出来。他把剧烈咳嗽着喘不过气的男人的头放倒在他的大腿上，射过的阴茎放在男人的潮红的面颊和嘴唇上磨蹭，让液体的光泽更加均匀地被涂抹上。布鲁斯也射了出来，白色的浊液沾在了克拉克的裤腿和一部分露在外面的袜子上，可克拉克没有停止鞋尖的磨蹭。他感受着Alpha的颤抖传递到他大腿上的振动，最后终于决定放过他从股间抽出了脚。可鞋尖沾染的水光让他产生了疑惑，他一把拉起了Alpha把手探到他的股间，引来了布鲁斯微弱的呻吟，手上湿润的手感让克拉克瞪大了眼睛。再抬起男人的下巴，一小块微微肿胀的红色肿块更加验证了他的想法，克拉克从来没有这么庆幸过自己是无性种者。  
他随意找到一间空余的房间，免不了用上透视视线，今晚这些房间都几乎被男男女女占满了，有的房间甚至不止一对，而是成堆的…克拉克不想再想下去了。他看着这个躺在床上的Omega感到是如此珍贵，他从没拥有过谁，克拉克曾经和路易斯交往过，这段宝贵的经历，Lois没有把他当做Omega的代替品或者是Beta的，但是也许她希望他和她一样是Alpha。  
“相信我小镇男孩，要是你是个Alpha，那我所有的新闻都得围绕着你去写了——‘大都会天神’这样！就像隔壁的‘哥谭王子’，可惜你他妈是个无性的天使！”天使这个词是个羞辱，他记得每一次路易斯有多么容易就被那些装腔作势的Alpha给取悦到，仿佛他是空气那样无视他，可事实他就是一团空气。  
“我有对新闻的灵敏嗅觉，当然还有对Alpha的，嘿！别这样看我，你知道我是同性种恋者！但是我闻不到你，克拉克，你足够强大和美丽，但是人类…这是人类的本能，上帝把人们分为三个性种是有意义的。”她告诉他他永远不可能成为人类，某种意义上她说对了，但她永远不会知道。当超人领主看到记者路易斯莱恩被神奇女侠邀请做伴郎时苍白的脸色，内心充满报复的快感。  
克拉克用嘴唇描摹过这个Omega的面庞，隔着衣服抚摸这具散发着高热的柔软躯体。克拉克不是一个Alpha，他分不清这到底是由低烧还是由别的什么引起的，Omega似乎是陷入了缓解发情的假性休克，但他的腺体却不像发情那样肿大。克拉克将脸埋进布鲁斯的下颚深深吸气，试图从这里找到一些信息——男性特有的麝香和布鲁西宝贝的古龙水，他甚至可以在脑袋里将它们排列成分子式，可是这毫无帮助，尽管他有超级嗅觉，他就只是闻不到信息素，只是这样。  
他愤怒的翻身跨到布鲁斯的上方，将阻碍他和Omega亲近的保护一一撕裂，暴露在视线中。被汗水浸湿的肉体看起来犹如铜像一般散发着光泽，可这具铜像却布满伤痕，这让克拉克想到在角逐的公羊中选出最强健的伤痕累累的战士，宰杀后抹上香油作为献给神的祭品。克拉克为自己的想象而感到兴奋，他不在乎这些这些疤痕是怎么来的，他总会知道的，况且这具身体之后还会留下更多的，来自他的馈赠，他的标记。克拉克换成跪坐的动作把Omega抱到自己的大腿上面对面坐着，他把Omega的手拉到肩膀上盘成环绕着自己脖颈的样子，即使还没有恢复意识布鲁斯也像是感觉到了危险下意识用了点力好不让自己松开。察觉到这一点的克拉克笑了一下，他用一只手扶住布鲁斯的脊背防止他向后倒，另一只手则扶住臀部的位置，用力感受着Omega臀部的白肉被按压揉捏又回复到原来的形状。  
克拉克嘬住一边胸口的乳头，口中的违和感让他将其吐出，沾了唾液亮晶晶的粉色乳晕中乳头凹陷进去，克拉克小小的吃了一惊，用X视线观察下来发现只是轻度的乳头凹陷。他不知道为什么这样的缺陷会出现在韦恩的身上，一个对于贵族来说就算是天生也早该被矫正的缺陷，乳头凹陷不利于未来的哺乳，就算对Omega来说也是一样。但或许正因为布鲁斯是Omega所以才没有往更严重的方向发展而只是轻度凹陷。他再一次嘬住那块嫩肉吸了起来，平时隐藏在乳晕中的乳头格外敏感，一点刺激就惹得布鲁斯小声惊叫，身体大幅度的抽搐了一下，圈住克拉克的手分开放在两肩不知道是想挣扎还是迎合。乳头颈部因为充血鼓了出来，达到目的的克拉克吐出乳头满意的看到它变得肿大粉嫩，他吐出舌头抽打了这娇艳的花蕾一番，在Omega混乱呻吟着想要挣扎时作势松开了扶住他脊背的手，突如其来后倾的恐惧让布鲁斯惊慌得掉了眼泪，环住克拉克脖颈的动作让他无意送了另一边的乳头上去，等到克拉克“啵”得一声松开嘴时两边的乳头已经变成同样鼓胀的大小。他揉捏着充满体脂的乳肉，拨撩刺激着乳头，手掌下绷紧的臀肉告诉克拉克这个男人刚得到了一次干高潮，他抵在克拉克坚硬腹肌上的阴茎小点小点的摩擦着，顺着柱身流出一些透明的液体，而克拉克插在臀缝间的老二已经被Omega小穴中涌出的潮液浇得湿透。他学着布鲁斯最开始样子，嘴唇压在Omega的耳背上发出气音。  
“为什么藏起来布鲁斯，害怕被发现你是个只被人玩奶子就能爽到高潮的婊子？你藏得太好了，没有人发现你有这么一对适合养育儿女的奶头，你说以后我们的孩子是不是只要喝奶你就忍不住要尿出来了？”他舔食着布鲁斯耳后的薄汗，尽管布鲁斯仍未清醒却像是听懂了这番话一样挣扎扭动着表达自己的羞耻，这个可怜人，他的动作一次比一次更小，克拉克觉得他因为情热烧得更糊涂了。克拉克终于将那条巨物的头部抵在了Omega的后穴，精密的感官让他能感受到穴口的每一条褶皱都带着讨好的媚态，这个Omega终于做出了今晚最大的反抗，他捶打着克拉克圈住他的臂膀，本能对被标记的恐惧占据了布鲁斯昏沉的大脑。克拉克抓住那两条胳膊按在了Omega的背后，他抬高胯部好让布鲁斯的腿能够叉得更开，让他的体重能够完全落在自己身上，粗长的阴茎最终还是破开了Omega的穴口，克拉克脑内炸开一片白光向后倒了下去，精液从身体里射出的畅快感，被包裹住的满足让他感觉前所未有得好！他牵着布鲁斯的双臂让他骑在他的身上接受这一切，Omega的身体向后弓成了一个像是要折断的程度，氪星人太过太满的精液刺激得他近乎停止了呼吸，口水不受控制得流了下来，最终向着克拉克牵引的方向倒在他的胸脯上彻底失去了意识。  
没有阴茎结堵住的穴口流下来白红混杂的体液，夺走布鲁斯的初次没有让克拉克觉得满足，甚至感到前所未有的空虚：他仍然是个他妈的天使，他没办法标记任何人，没办法标记布鲁斯。他用手有一搭没一搭的玩着Omega的乳头，Omega适合承欢的身体会让所有性爱的痕迹都消失，他向下伸去手指想要戳进插着阴茎的后穴，昏得不能再昏得布鲁斯没有因为这种程度的肛虐有一点反应。克拉克摸到内壁粘稠的精液，他视线向下看着Omega性爱后睡着无意做出撅起屁股好容易导流精液受孕的姿势，透视着有那么一小点精液从禁闭的子宫口缝隙流过不见了踪影，不知道被拦住了还是已经被吸收。这是唯一能让克拉克感到宽慰的两点之一，最重要的一点是，布鲁斯选择了他，想到这一点就足以让克拉克近乎哭泣，他的珍宝，他的太阳，他抱着布鲁斯把自己的吻埋进他的耳后，享受着伴侣身上传来的香甜气息。  
  
0.4  
克拉克没有迎来和布鲁斯的美妙清晨，他在半夜因为那种像是被放在烧烤架上烤得皮开肉绽的疼痛惊醒，他怀中的Omega睡得香甜。克拉克作出有些生气的样子咬了布鲁斯的下巴一下，看着布鲁斯手脚并用推开这个施暴者汗湿火热的怀抱转向一边，又因为躯体暴露在外的寒冷抖了一下抓过被子把自己包成蚕蛹的可爱行为而宠溺得亲吻他被被子挡住大半的脑袋。但是疼痛并没有减缓，一阵一阵得震得克拉克要昏死过去，他强打精神穿好衣服——这样好歹不会在他飞到一半掉下来第二天就赤身裸体上了哥谭头条。这绝对是克拉克，不，是卡尔在学会飞行后第二次飞得这么快，他几乎是在瞬间就到达了孤独堡垒，最后的印象是乔艾尔想要接住他的手臂穿过了身体，然后他的脑袋就重重砸在了地上。  
当卡尔再次醒来的时候已经过去了好几天，隔着治疗仓乔艾尔扭曲的影像立在远处，眼神不可思议，又或者是恐惧？这让他感到莫名的恼火，他要离开这个盒子出去质问他。在触到舱门的一瞬间这个外星科技被推飞了出去，穿过那个投影打碎了墙体。这次换成卡尔自己傻眼了，他不得不更加小心佝偻着身子迈出来，黄太阳的光辉照耀在他身上，恢复的知觉让他能够清晰感受自己发生了一些变化，他开始扫描自己：整体的骨架都变得更粗更长，这直接让他拔了个个儿，而身上的肌肉变得丰满，强韧有力，胸口甚至长出了卷曲浓密的体毛——更趋向雄性。他冲向乔艾尔，眼里闪烁红光。  
“该死的你对我做了什么！！”  
“冷静，卡尔！我什么都没做，不如想想你自己做了些什么！”没有像卡尔想象中的屈从，乔艾尔甚至用手指点上他的胸膛，或许因为他本就是个死人所以无所畏惧。卡尔也认识到自己这样的状态对原因的探究毫无帮助，他停止漂浮的趋势从空中落下站定。乔艾尔绕着他看了又看，眼里流动着氪星文字数据  
“你变成了一个Alpha，我的儿子。”这让卡尔忍不住倒吸一口凉气，鼻腔中突然涌入了各式各样的味道呛得他喘不过气来，他跪在了地上干呕咳嗽着，就好像他小时候超级嗅觉刚觉醒的时候那样，他努力回想着妈那时是如何让自己平静下来的。  
“想想你喜欢的味道，你喜欢苹果派是不是嗯？妈会烤好吃苹果派给你，你知道的，蜂蜜的香醇甜蜜，还有苹果的酸涩和香味…”卡尔屏住呼吸，他在回想那是一种什么样的味道。妈很久没有做过派了，债务，灾害，她没有什么心情去做这些甜腻的东西，但她承诺过克拉克会在他回来的时候做给他，在他们一起还清那些该死的债税…是的，这就是他去大都会的原因。他那优秀的文字天赋和他的超级能力为他带来一份梦寐以求的工作，主编很看重他，让他去采访哥谭王子…哥谭…韦恩…布鲁斯！！卡尔猛地睁开眼睛，他回想起在布鲁斯颈肩嗅到的一丝甜蜜，他们拥有了美好的一夜！想到这里他马上便平静下来，嘴上甚至带着一点笑意，乔艾尔震惊于他恢复的如此之快。  
“你做了什么卡尔。”  
“我做爱了，和布鲁斯韦恩，他是一个Omega。”卡尔近乎是带着一种自满和炫耀的语气在说这句话，如果乔艾尔是活的他就能感觉到这其中的攻击和占有意味。但他不知道布鲁斯是谁，也不在乎，他的氪星电脑只捕捉到了“做爱”和“Omega”两个词。  
“自然方式生产的生物都会适应性进化，但这要漫长的时间，装载你的婴儿舱也对你进行了一些改造让你无论到哪一个星球都能快速进行适应。人类是和氪星人最为相似的种族，性种分化使人类族群能够优于氪星人繁衍，我一直都在研究的项目就是让氪星人也拥有性种，最后你知道的——一切发生的太突然，我没有足够的时间去帮你克服这一点，我的儿子，于是我只能把整个中枢宝典融合进你的体内希望能有所帮助。”  
“我没想到会成功，我一直以来都没意识到原来需要诱因！因为那是一个Omega，所以你成为了征服者，Alpha…”“关闭影像！”乔艾尔似乎很陶醉，他的眼里几乎要闪现泪光，过于仿真而让卡尔感到恶心。布鲁斯是他的灵魂伴侣，而不是一个诱因！他们正是因为灵魂互补所以在性种上也才会相互补足不是吗…况且布鲁斯根本不在乎他是不是Alpha。想到布鲁斯他感到甜蜜又苦涩，他不是一个称职的Alpha，没有陪在自己Omega的身边，他想去看看他。他就只穿了那条已经破烂的西装裤，裸露着上身便赶往哥谭，他本就感受不到寒冷，想到布鲁斯更是胸口发热，到达后发现自己呆在北极一直混淆了时间，哥谭已是夜晚。  
卡尔怕打搅了布鲁斯休息，况且自己这副模样，于是便想离开。在他心情沮丧退回到哥谭湾时海面突然出现了奇怪的波动，一个平台自下而上升起随后一辆漆黑的战机冲出海面驶向城市，他观察到飞机上携带了大量武器于是便紧随其后，他不想伴侣所在的城市有这些危险的东西。当战机减速时卡尔正准备冲上去拆了舱门给对方个惊喜，战机下部却飞出去一个像是蝙蝠的生物，卡尔这才注意到地面一个巨汉摔跤手居然举起了一辆柴油车朝像飞机的方向扔来，他运用热视线连带着战机一起切开了油罐在空中引发了爆炸。卡尔看到那个人形蝙蝠借着重力狠狠踢翻了摔跤手，后翻落地的动作堪称完美，没有对自己造成一点擦伤，他虽然对哥谭的治安早有耳闻，到他从来没想到居然是这样的怪胎晚上在斗来斗去？他用心观察着那只蝙蝠和巨汉你来我往的打斗，蝙蝠出乎意料的灵活和强劲，他那和巨汉相比就像小沙包一样的拳头居然可以打断巨汉的一根肋骨。  
蝙蝠在巨汉蛮横无理的攻击下灵活躲闪，甚至也有硬抗下正面一拳的时候，不过这样的招式用不了几次，卡尔能够听到蝙蝠身体中传来的细微破碎的声音，骨头或者是什么肌肉组织，也有可能是内脏。巨汉一脚踹断旁边废宅的外部通风管，蝙蝠想躲开的，可是他的动作慢了一步——小腿上用力绷紧的肌肉痉挛成僵硬的一团，通风管重重压住了蝙蝠，巨汉走过来拖住蝙蝠那只抽筋的小腿把他提了起来，蝙蝠的手被困住在了身体两侧，就像洋娃娃那样被握住横了过来，卡尔的心里有一丝不妙，蝙蝠更是同样，或许他的动物本能已经快要炸了，他疯狂摇头身体剧烈抖动挣扎着，嘶哑粗犷的声音叫唤着“不要！不要！求求你不要！不啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”卡尔听到了，那人体最坚实的骨头断裂的声音，还有的就是他的伴侣的尖叫声，他回过神来那个摔跤手的头已经被他扭断了，但是僵硬的躯体还在向身体传达着信息，他没有成功的阻止他的伴侣被折断。他为什么没有早一点认出来那是布鲁斯？卡尔掰断了那些僵硬的手指来解放他的伴侣，布鲁斯，他的Omega，就像一只奄奄一息的小鸟胸膛小点小点起伏着，嘴不停开合却发不出一点声音。  
卡尔的眼泪掉个不停，他攥着那只发凉的手不知道怎么办，他从来没有这么挫败过，在与路易斯分手，在妈告诉他偿还债务不用他担心。卡尔把布鲁斯带回了孤独堡垒，他不知道自己是怎么想的，他压根没想过布鲁斯会不会撑不过这么远的距离或是超快飞行的速度，可他没有选择，他只能把自己的手掌和嘴唇贴在冰凉的治疗舱上向拉奥，向上帝祷告：拜托啊拉奥，您不会忍心让氪星遗孤一个人的对吧，拜托上帝，我相信你将人类分为三个性种有意义的，将我变成Alpha也是有意义的。  
等到布鲁斯脱离危险恢复过来已经过去了一天，卡尔将他悄悄送回了韦恩庄园，在哥谭王子的消失没有引起更大的骚动之前。卡尔痛恨这样，他不得不再次离开他的Omega，可他别无选择，卡尔下定决心要他的Omega，为布鲁斯建造一个更好的社会，而这不会花费太久的，他要这个世界成为全白。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.本章含死亡天使x蝙（尚·保罗·范雷x布鲁斯·韦恩）  
> 2.人称错乱不是手滑，与人物角度人物的心理状况有关（即有彩蛋）  
> 3.人物简介（摘自维基，本文所选人物为1992版起源（《Azrael之剑》），剧情考据自《骑士陨落》）  
> 尚·保罗·范雷，是哥谭市一所大学的计算机科学研究生，他不知道自己是“圣杜马教团”（一个邪恶的宗教秘密社团）的刺客执行者系列中的最后成员。在他生命的大部分时间里，他已被圣杜马教团洗脑，这是一种深层次的心理控制。
> 
> 在他的父亲去世时，范雷才知道他的新身份，他的父亲也是他的前任，当时他的条件被激活，他被要求接受Azrael的衣钵。当他被命令送去杀害武器交易商Carlton LeHah时，（他是一名流氓成员，反对其他人并杀死了范雷的父亲），他与调查自己父亲死亡原因的蝙蝠侠交手。后来与阿尔弗雷德·彭尼沃思合作，在他抓住布鲁斯·韦恩之后找到了 LeHah，范雷使用蝙蝠侠装杀死其他流氓成员。 范雷与阿尔弗雷德合作，在追踪LeHah时展示了他的侦探直觉，后来冒着风险去拯救布鲁斯，尽管这违背了他复仇的任务。在这样做之后，他被证明了他的复仇是错误的，并决定与蝙蝠侠一起对抗哥谭的罪犯，拒绝他的“与生俱来的权利”（成为死亡天使——主的代理人），并寻求蝙蝠侠的帮助，打破他的境况，以打造自己的命运。  
> 4.在英语母语背景下，老师通常会称呼自己的学生只包括到中间名的全名（考据自骑士陨落，搜索自知乎解释）  
> 5.好久没复健写文风格完全变了。窒息。将就着看就好。

05.  
当布鲁斯再次醒来的时候他以为这还是那个夜晚，那个噩梦，阿福用他见过无数次的那担忧的表情看着他，无声地重复着他的父母不会再回来了。他是习惯了噩梦，却不会再任自己沉溺其中，当他像以往那样想要用力打破梦境，脊椎上钻心的疼痛却叫他真正清醒过来。  
“Master.Bruce！”这一切确实不是梦，他们不会再回来了。  
耻辱如疼痛一般鞭打着布鲁斯的神经，自从那次醉酒之后接踵而来的厄运：发情期以外的结合，以及经历了他披风斗士生涯中最惨烈的败北。  
他在医疗台上猛烈地抽搐着，尚·保罗·范雷和提姆用力压住了他的四肢，在阿尔弗雷德向他注射了镇静剂以后布鲁斯才终于回过神来。这很奇怪，他应该做不到这种动作了。是阿福救了他吗，布鲁斯头痛欲裂，无法回忆起任何在那折断了他的剧痛之后发生的任何事情。  
他看到提姆的下巴上冒出了一些胡渣，这挺少见的，毕竟提姆的性种特征并不是显性的beta，而更偏向于omega。看来自己昏迷了很长一段时间。  
“你去了哪里布鲁斯？”提姆在夜巡那晚从频道里听到布鲁斯的尖叫以后就从附近的仓库赶到了港口，但布鲁斯已经消失不见了。直到半个月前他突然出现在庄园的长椅上而且陷入了昏迷。  
“那时你的面罩…被摘了下来。” 布鲁斯感到恐慌，但是比起这个他有更在意的事情。  
“贝恩…在哪里？”   
“他…”  
“贝恩死了。”尚·保罗替提姆回复了他“蝙蝠侠，我们知道这不是你做的，到底发生了什么？”布鲁斯在手术台上无法动弹，阿福告诉他他的脊椎确实有折断的痕迹，现在竟已恢复大半。这已经超出了现代科学能够解释的范围，连同贝恩的残骸上也无法找出这股力量的蛛丝马迹。布鲁斯只感到深深的挫败，他回答不上来他们的任何一个问题。他痛恨自己因为那次醉酒导致犯下了如此大的失误，醉酒对蝙蝠侠从来就不是好事，他本该在那次教训中将这点谨记于心： 他不知道和他发生了关系的人是谁，该死的Omega的体质让一切证据都消失了，他从那之后就担惊受怕着被人告发他的秘密。以及发情期外不必要的性行为让他体内的激素絮乱了，他不得不花费更大的精力去抑制他的本能，这严重影响到了他的身体和精神状态…再之后就是…  
阿福制止了提姆和尚·保罗连续不断的质问，蝙蝠侠现在的状态陷入了前所未有的低谷，就像是回到了最初刚刚重返哥谭的那时，他发现他对他深爱的城市是如此地不了解，并且对此毫无头绪。在这段时间阿福让保罗跟紧提姆，他信得过他，布鲁斯也同样，尚·保罗·范雷已经不再是死亡天使了。  
布鲁斯能够下床后都呆在轮椅上，阿福在庄园有很多事要料理，提姆要去学校和夜巡，况且他可以靠自己可以去庄园大部分地方。不需要人随时照顾他。但他知道尚·保罗一直在暗中看着。他是少数能不让自己感到反感的Alpha，圣杜马教团的刺客从在母胎中就开始被施以暗示，通过秘术和药物来将他塑造成“天生”的Alpha，再通过训练来加以控制自己的信息素和Alpha本能。死亡天使作为教团的代理人，筛选是极具传统和神圣的，所以布鲁斯和他都并不担心教团能在短时间内找到他的替代品。重要的是尚·保罗是否能战胜的教团的幻影，事实证明他做的不错。不得不说这也让布鲁斯受到了鼓舞，他感到自己作为披风斗士所做的一切是有意义的。

…

凌晨四点是蝙蝠归巢的时间，嘈杂的洞穴实在不是工作的好地点，但布鲁斯什么都听不到。他一个人专注地研究着提姆带回来的港口的线索，屏幕的蓝紫光照出他的脸色惨白，这个时期的他不该久坐更不应该熬夜，但是无论是疼痛还是责任，都不允许他入睡。夜巡的时候他会和阿福一起在蝙蝠洞进行指挥，贝恩的死似乎让那些疯子受到了威慑。连蝙蝠灯都闲置了，就算有案情也都不是什么需要蝙蝠侠出面的小贼，但这绝不是布鲁斯想要看到的。这不是他的做法，也不会改变他的想法，他的城市中潜藏着危机，他会查出杀死贝恩的凶手。  
空气有些甜腻，阿福今天做的小甜饼配方似乎有变动，闻起来味道有点酣过头了。这让布鲁斯感到有些困倦，想喝点苦咖啡来提神，但是在他碰到冰凉的杯壁那一瞬间就发现了事情不对头。本就疼痛不已的腰腹因突然的酸胀让布鲁斯直接趴倒在控制台上，马克杯摔碎在了地板上。  
不不不不不…!!  
布鲁斯絮乱的激素和一塌糊涂的身体状况终于爆发了，他的发情期被提前了。而且前所未有的严重，他现在的状态连挪动手臂都很困难，一旦从轮椅上摔下来的话就更难自救，可能会因为情热脱水而休克。他感觉到自己的底裤已经完全湿透了，蒸腾着湿热甜腻的气息。布鲁斯眼前发晕，脑袋仿佛一口热锅在咕咕冒泡，无法思考。他感觉到有冰凉柔软的  
物什碰到了他的后颈，激得他抖动的幅度更大了。  
“蝙蝠侠？你还好吗？”是尚·保罗。他在这香甜的信息素中感到不知所措，他闻得出来，也知道这象征这什么，但禁欲的教条让他无法对此作出反应。他看到布鲁斯的米色坐垫被水渍染成了深色，味道的来源之一就是那里。他扶起布鲁斯靠向自己，但布鲁斯就像没了骨头一样瘫软在他肩头，手指紧紧攥住他的衬衫和他脑后的金发。  
“帮我…抑制剂，抑制剂…在医疗箱…”布鲁斯颤抖着重复道。尚·保罗和他其实都清楚，他此刻的状态并不能通过注射抑制剂来强行停止，这只会让下一波发情来得更加猛烈。他急切地在尚·保罗的侧颈上磨蹭着，想要找到能让他心安的气味，但却收效甚微，这个Alpha近乎没有一点味道，也没有因为在闻到Omega的信息素后产生任何变化。  
“fuck！！做点什么…！”布鲁斯无力的喊道，他有些绝望了。他软绵无力的拳头捶打着尚·保罗的胸膛，另一只手松开了他的金发转向腰带，怎么也抠不动，布鲁斯快被他所厌恶的Omega的那种天生脆弱的情绪给支配了,他感觉到鼻腔很酸，不能这样…  
另一只冰凉的手覆盖上了他的帮他解开了腰带，布鲁斯的手一下子摸上了被布料覆盖的柔软的物什，尚·保罗将布鲁斯撑起一点用自己的额头抵着他的额头。  
“布鲁斯，你必须让我兴奋起来，这样才能帮助你。我知道你现在很辛苦，这很困难，但你必须要这么做。”  
这样的蝙蝠侠是他从未见过的，他看到男人红润的双唇，薄汗覆盖了这个男人的整个面庞。他一直都清楚的知道蝙蝠侠是Omega，但这个男人从来没有展现过任何与Omega相似的特征，除却他无法改变的偏向Omega——受孕者的体型。韦恩有着一流名模的身材，尚·保罗在蝙蝠洞接受训练时无时无刻都会看到那纤细而引人幻想的腰肢和丰满的胴体，这会让任何一个性种的男人女人都把持不住。  
他很喜欢布鲁斯身上的味道。和韦恩简单接触过的人会对韦恩的信息素感到好奇，这是一种香甜而又有些刺鼻的味道，具有alpha的攻击性的特征。但只有像庄园里和他亲密的人才知道，夜巡后过了那攻击性的前调，薰衣草腻人的香甜被胡椒所中和后无所顾忌的气息会散发到极致。这种味道让尚·保罗感到很放松，但是细嗅却又很难辨认这是怎样的味道，诱惑着人想埋进他的颈窝一探究竟。  
他从来没有去细想过布鲁斯身上的这一切是多么的充满性暗示，更何况这时的布鲁斯格外的脆弱。尚·保罗能感受到有很不一样的东西在冲撞着他的理智，极度的禁欲让欲望的解放变得像洪水猛兽。他能感受到沸腾的血液流向全身，就如他第一次手握火焰之剑时所感受到的，叫嚣着要他和这个男人肌肤相贴来掠夺他想要的一切。  
布鲁斯能够感受到虚握在手中的阴茎开始逐渐苏醒过来，另一种从来没有闻到过的信息素开始试探性地入侵他的安全范围。他的手被尚·保罗的手强制带动着撸动了起来，很烫，不管是尚·保罗的信息素还是手中的肉棒，都不容拒绝地带动着他的每一个动作。布鲁斯感觉到alpha的信息素在安抚着他忘记后背的疼痛，同时诱惑着他流出更多淫液，他为此感到兴奋却又恐惧，他拒绝着自己的本能，他不能就此屈服，就像上一次…他推拒着死亡天使的胸口，居然不争气地留下了眼泪。  
耻辱…无尽的耻辱。  
死亡天使的阴茎像是罪责之剑一样在布鲁斯的手上落下滚烫的烙印，他单薄的衬衣被撕碎，轮椅被掀倒在一旁，布鲁斯整个人被放倒在地上侧躺着。死亡天使的一只手垫在他的脖颈后，食指撬开了他的牙关在他的口腔里搅动，而布鲁斯没有一点气力去挣扎，光是呼吸就已经耗费了他所有的力气。乳肉被揉捏到发痛却又很痒，布鲁斯只能呻吟，他湿的一塌糊涂的底裤被褪下，炽热的阴茎顶着他的会阴在腿根摩擦着，他能感觉到年轻alpha有所克制，否则他的腰绝对受不了这种强度。  
突然的抽离让意乱情迷的布鲁斯感觉到不安，他被翻过身来放平在地板上，看着alpha的脑袋向他的下身缩去。腹部突然传来一阵蠕动，布鲁斯被激得腰部猛烈一抬，又被按住腹部按下身子。他奋力抬起手臂挡住自己的尖叫，死亡天使湿软的舌头像蛇腹在身上滑过，向着Omega的挺直探去，alpha像是嗅到了血腥的猛兽一样毫无章法的舔吮着Omega的肉棒，刮去上面的每一滴汁液。他埋在黑色的柔软草从间忘我的呼吸着那迷醉的甜腻，再顺着液体的流向一直舔到幽穴，细心地舔舐清理着布鲁斯凌乱的胯间，用不容拒绝的力道顶进那绽开的肉穴，带着信息素的唾液被刮进甬道，酥麻细碎的电流顺着甬道打进Omega的体内，到达顶点的一瞬间，布鲁斯的肉穴像是失禁一样迸溅出浑浊的液体，尽数溅射在胯下男人的口中和面上。布鲁斯的双腿搭在尚·保罗的脖颈后一阵一阵地抖动抽搐着。  
布鲁斯被抱进一个温柔的怀抱，他知道这还不够，情热还会再来，除非…除非…  
“布鲁…斯，我现在会给你做一个临时标记，你听得到吗…?之后我会叫阿尔弗雷德…过…la…i…”迷迷糊糊之间他能听到有人在这么对他说…有了标记他就会好了吗…快给我…快…  
他急切的抬起了下巴露出那块粉色的腺体，在尖牙刺入的剧痛中昏沉过去，他感觉到那个温热逐渐离去…  
不要走…父亲,母亲……

尚·保罗的临时标记起作用了，布鲁斯在阿福的陪伴下靠着低浓度的抑制剂轻松度过了这次发情期。直到发情期结束的那天他都没有见过尚·保罗，他摸着下巴下已经愈合变淡的齿痕，心境不比醉酒失贞那一次要平静多少。但是他知道在这其中什么都没有改变，没有改变他对尚·保罗的信任，没有改变他们之间的关系，但是这个Alpha赢得了他的尊敬，他想他有必要要做点什么。  
尚·保罗在韦恩公司空有保安部的虚职，更多的时候都像这个公司的老板一样神出鬼没，也没有人会指责他。在布鲁斯的发情期这一个星期他居然就像回到了正常人的生活那样去公司老老实实的呆了一个星期，控制自如而没有让人闻到他的身上有任何可能会透露一些爆炸性新闻的味道。随后阿尔弗雷德告诉他布鲁斯想见他，让他回庄园一趟。  
他很感激蝙蝠侠，这是真的。他本就是为了改变自己的命运而向蝙蝠侠寻求帮助，他确实从中学到了很多，在蝙蝠侠身上看到了很多的共同点，为复仇而生，最后的目的是为了放下复仇。他不太清楚布鲁斯是为了什么事情找他，但是无论蝙蝠侠对他做出怎样的最后审判，他都会接受，他已经得到了太多他不敢想象的事物。  
尚·保罗在花园里找到了他们，蝙蝠侠还没有恢复到可以下轮椅自由行动恢复夜巡的状态。阿尔弗雷德看到他来了，便留下布鲁斯离开了。布鲁斯的腿上盖着一条黑色的皮毯，他看起来精神了很多，脸色也没有那么糟糕。  
*“哥谭将陷入地狱，随着黑暗天使的陨落。我还需要一些时间来痊愈和调查真相，但是提姆现在需要帮助。”  
“整个破碎的城市都需要帮助，你需要死亡天使去做什…”尚·保罗感到有些困惑，但是又有着庆幸，他还被这个男人需要着。  
“我需要的不是‘死亡天使’。”他瞪大了眼  
“我来到这是为了你所想要的。”布鲁斯把那条黑色的皮毯递到了他的手上。  
“这是…你的制服！”他简直不敢相信“可…我不能就穿另一件你为我设计的吗？”布鲁斯真的知道自己在做什么吗  
“外面全是那些疯子，而哥谭需要‘蝙蝠’。”布鲁斯看起来不像在看玩笑，他没有任何改变，他仍然是那个蝙蝠侠。  
“…而我则需要去扮演你来说服他们...我就是蝙蝠侠。”  
“正是这样，我的朋友，在我恢复之前。”  
“机会只有一次，如何？”  
“你…相信我可以做好吗？”  
“到时候你会比现在表现的更好。”  
“我的意思是…像你一样…”  
“想都别想，布鲁斯是最好的！”提姆不知道从哪冒了出来，他已经穿齐了整套制服，离夜巡没有多少时间了。  
“我会证明你是错的。”尚·保罗回答道，他看向布鲁斯，眼里是布鲁斯看不懂的笑意。  
“走着瞧。”*  
布鲁斯有些好笑的看着他们，从这个训练有素的alpha身上居然闻到了一些味道。他都近乎忘记了在被转化前尚·保罗只是一个比提姆大不了多少的，二十岁出头的普通大学生，或许因为他们都背负着太过沉重的使命。

但是一切都会迎来转机的不是吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *改编自《骑士陨落》中提姆和尚·保罗·范雷的对话，下面是原文。  
> “Robin--?”  
> “Gotham's going to hell , paul , with its darkest angel down.”“Bruce'll live,maybe even recover... but I need help right now.”  
> “The whole shattering city needs help.”“And you want AZRAEL to--”  
> “He wants--but he doesn't want AZRAEL . here .”  
> “What--?”  
> “It's what you wanted the first time I came to you...”  
> “The MANTLE OF THE BAT.”  
> “His...costume ? ”  
> “Not quite--the original's on injured reserve...one's been fitted for you.”  
> “But...why can't I just use the other costume you made for me ?”  
> “Because the hell goin' down outside is mostly psychological--and gotham needs the bat.”  
> “Then... I would be masquerading as the real batman... trying to convince them... that I am the batman..?”  
> “That's the idea , friend...at least until Bruce gets better.”  
> “well ? opportunity only knocks once.”  
> “You think I can do it?”  
> “Wouldn't be here other wise.”  
> “I mean...you think I could be...as good as him?”  
> “NO ONE'S AS GOOD AS HIM.”  
> “You're wrong..I'll be better.”  
> “Big words.just don't try em out on bane.”
> 
> 讲真我推荐你们都去品一品骑士陨落里面的老蝙蝠，超级小娇娇，还跟阿福告状（不是），总之就是弱小又无助，后来还坐在轮椅上无一无靠（？）好想让人做点什么（是的所以我下手了诶嘿嘿嘿）。  
> 死亡天使蝙超好吃的请入教！  
> 感谢观看！


End file.
